History Unfolds
by lowi
Summary: Sirius was slightly grumpy after a Quidditch training, and Remus was only trying to comfort him. But, then they ended up snuggling toghether in Remus' bed. Written for Morghen! Freeverse, slash.


_A/N: This is written for __Morghen__'s birthday. Happy birthday, Mor! I hope you'll like it!  
The lyrics are from __I really want you__ with __James Blunt__._

**History Unfolds**

_Are there silver shores on paradise? Can I come in from the cold? I really want you to really want me, but I really don't know if you can do that._

this was  
**NOT  
**what you had expected  
was it, _sweetie_?

not that you would  
complain  
_of course not  
_because hadn't  
you d r e a m e d of this  
sometimes  
-always-

hoped&&longed  
but you'd ~waved~ it  
off  
thinking you were  
stupid

almostalmosta l m o s t  
**blushing**  
over what your  
mind  
came up with

(was it even possible for  
your brain  
to be so  
_dirty_?  
weren't you the  
_prude  
_of you all?  
apparently not  
when it was a  
certain **BLACK**-haired wizard  
that occupied your mind)

well, it seemed  
that your -wistful-  
thinking  
had got you somewhere  
(_exactly_ where you wanted to be)

in his arms  
it was so easy, actually  
_so right_

you fitted perfectly  
together  
his head on your chest  
your fingers in his hair  
his hand clutching your arm

and everything  
so  
**peaceful  
**even breathes  
his (longlongbeautiful) eyelashes  
touching his cheeks

and you could  
lay there f o r e v e r  
just watch him

(and feel the closure)  
((and feel the heave of his body on you))  
it really was  
perfect  
so warm so soft so easy  
so _right_

you were happy you had  
woken up  
_before him  
_just so you had  
time l o o k i n g at him  
tracing his  
collarbone with your finger

it wasn't that you  
hadn't seen him before  
you knew his  
_every curve and shape  
_and had done that for so long

but something was  
d i f f e r e n t  
when it was like this

it wasn't the  
_occasional brush  
_it was a  
touch for the sake of  
_touches_

it wasn't the  
_hurried glance  
_it was a  
gaze for the sake of  
_gazes_

when he opens  
his eyes  
(those beautifulbeautifullovable eyes)  
and looks  
**straight  
**at you  
you feel your cheeks  
RreddenN  
and your lips  
curl into a  
(:goofy:) smile

he answers it  
(thank Merlin for that, you hadn't even  
_considered_ the opposite  
what c o u l d have happened  
when he woke up)

"how did I end up her?"  
his eyes are ^sparkling^  
when he says that  
and he wraps his arms  
around you

(isn't it nice feeling so safe, for once, _dear_?)

you explain  
**all  
**about yesterday  
(because you know he  
won't abandon you  
s o m e w h e r e deep within you)

how he arrived from  
the Quidditch pitch  
looking like a _wet dog_

he groans "c'mon, Remmy!"  
"it's true"  
your eyebrows are raised  
and he chuckles

how he ddrraaggggeedd himself  
through the common room  
into the shower  
and stayed there for so  
looooooooong  
you were beginning to  
worry  
so you

"-er-"

(this is where the _prude_ in you  
begins to show,  
isn't it, _darling_?)

how should you put it?  
you  
_gatecrashed  
_his shower

he laughs  
(and his breath  
is so w a r m  
against your neck)

"I remember that far,  
but what happened then?"

suddenly his fingers  
are in your hair  
~playing~ with a lock  
swirlingtwirling it

"-er- well,  
James and Peter  
showed up"

he rolls his eyes  
"of course they would"

then pouting  
your stomach jolting

"but, Remmy  
I remember all that,  
but how come  
I'm in your bed?"

you bite your lip  
"apparently the  
_sad puppy  
_wasn't completely cheered up"

the grab on your arm is  
s u d d e n l y tighter  
"Rem, it wasn't your fault"  
sincere eyes  
drowningdeep

"I know"  
because you _do_

(good godric, if he hadn't  
e n j o y e d that moment in  
the showers you'd been  
**so  
**mistaken  
so you had already  
_already back then  
_concluded you shouldn't  
take offense that it hadn't  
been e n o u g h comforting for Sirius  
((besides, you  
hadn't complained  
that he had wanted  
more,  
_of course_))

you know each other  
**damned** well)

a devilish grin  
appears on his lips  
and your stomach  
~jolts~  
_again_

"so then it was me  
_gatecrashing_ your bed?"

you nod  
and he takes your free hand  
and intertwines your fingers  
tightlytightly _fitting perfectly  
_like two pieces of a puzzle

he closes his eyes  
after a final look into  
y o u r s  
but the smile on his lips  
stays even after  
he has gone back to sleep  
and you smile as well  
because really  
_sometimes  
_things  
are so  
e a s y and p e r f e c t and A W E S O M E

when you finally  
fall asleep, the picture of  
**him  
**is etched on the inside  
of your eyelids

_But fate can't break this feeling inside that's burning up through my veins. I really want you._


End file.
